This invention relates to convertible furniture consisting of a contrivance in two parts for the furnishing of a vehicle, in particular a camper.
Campers are already being equipped with furniture comprising a first, fixed part and a second, separate movable part which may be in a first, upper position in which it rests on the lower part or a second, lower position in which it is separated and disposed at the side thereof. The two parts are provided, respectively, with supplementary adjusting and stopping means for the movable part in its upper position and there are provided stopping means for the movable part in its lower position. This contrivance has disadvantages: the handling of the cumbersome, heavy movable part is difficult; putting it in its right place on the fixed part requires great care and caution; the stopping means are unattractive and in the way.
There are also known devices (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,857,623 and 3,406,999) for connecting furniture parts by means of deformable parallelograms. However, these means afford only limited free space for the movable part. They bear the weight of the movable part when in its lower position. It is not supported on the fixed part when in its upper position.